Lurivia
Lurivia Lurivia is a colonial city located in north central Papua. The city is well known as the capital of Deutsch NewGuinea and for being the home of the local Viceroy and Minister of Colonial Affairs CyberPies. The city is the administrative capital of the Papua colony. It is distinctly not the largest city, however, with Padova, Genome, and New Berlin being larger. That said it hosts many attractions such as the first German Zeppelin, the Papua Capital, and many more. History Early History In the early days CyberPies devoted his time into terraforming the coast of Lurivia and creating the town hall. The entire procedure was completed in about 1-2 weeks. After that, Cyber tried dealing with Austrailia and an independent town so that it could form with Lurivia, however, both were to no avail. Basel Guinea After gaining a town hall, CyberPies spent his resources into regaining and repurposing ruined towns, one of these towns was Basel Guinea, an ancient German Ruin said to have been made over half a year Lurivia was founded. Basel Guinea was eventually fully claimed and a current refurbishing plan has been put into action. The Zeppelin When Lurivia had gained suitable amounts of land, CyberPies had planned the creation of a Zeppelin in Lurivia. Construction began and took over 2 weeks to construct, with over 2500 wool blocks placed. The Zeppelin had an Iron Cross in its center and was 3 chunks in length and one chunk in width and height. The finishing of the Zeppelin was rewarded with CyberPies gaining the rank of Minister from paperpikmin. Nyuginia Nyuginia was a Japanese town located in Northeastern New Guinea. Multiple trails around Eastern Guinea were made by it and there were several houses in the area. Nyuginia posed a slight problem to Lurivia, as it was fairly close to the still small port town. Eventually, Nyuginia fell into ruin and an outpost was placed by Lurivia. Lurivia-Padova Relations During Lurivia and Padova's mass expansion period, a subway connecting the two towns was planned between the two leaders, CyberPies and KoalaBox. CyberPies gained mined out the area of the subway, placed most of the tunnel, and had been the one to lay down all the track. Padova was and still is considered a town of equal prowess with Lurivia. Giluwe Originally, Giluwe was going to be considered a sister town to Lurivia, and was made with the intentions of mending Earthera-German relations. However, paperpikmin had noticed that the creation of a town would be a major loss for German New Guinea, and had the treaty made between Giluwe and Lurivia invalidated, along with telling Giluwe to be dispatched and have the citizens return to Mergopolis. The town leader, Pansebjorn, started calling paper Hitler, along with other slurs. Eventually, Panseb decided to not leave Giluwe, and consistently bugged Earthera and IanSpace71 until he was forced to declare war against Germany. In the present day, Earthera and Germany are in peace after Germany surrendered, but Germany has made multiple defenses to protect itself and Lurivia from Mergopolis, and trying to halt its expansion into Eastern New Guinea, land that is not anymore rightfully owned by Germany. The Independence On July 4th, a destroyer was laid out in Lurivia. The ship was 6 chunks long and one chunk wide and was created by the engineer Cheeseknife. The ship was then named "The Independence" to celebrate America's signing of the Declaration of Independence and is a symbol of Lurivia along with its Zeppelin. Present Day Lurivia has gained massive land boosts thanks to loaning from caarliitoo, and infrastructure is booming in the town. Lurivia is still a one person town, but anyone is open to join as long as they are not a foe to the great Third German Empire. Giluwe and Lurivia are still in a tense contest of power, and conflict will likely continue in the area for some time. Establishment Lurivia was established by CyberPies after being applied by paperpikmin. The town was made on the first day Cyber joined the server.